


Parcel Day

by Plumetta



Series: Breakfast with Peeta [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta and Haymitch have a long talk over breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parcel Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was already awake by the time Peeta showed up with breakfast.

“You know you should stop breaking in my house.” Haymitch said.

“I’m not breaking in. You never lock your door.

“Because I never had to worry about anyone coming in my house. Between you and the Everdeen women I have no privacy.

“Women plural? Peeta asked.

“The blonde Everdeen women. Katniss respects my privacy for the most part. Her mother and sister keep popping their heads over the yard to invite me for dinner. Apparently you all think I’m dying of starvation.” 

“Well…you do drink your calories.” Peeta said.

“That’s my business.

“I’m not arguing. I told you I come here because…..I don’t like to eat alone. Are you coming into town today?

Haymitch mentally counted his bottles. ‘No. I don’t have to go for at least a week.”

“You should come today.

“Why?”

“It’s parcel day.” Peeta said.

Haymitch reached for his bottle. ‘Oh….well, I don’t need one.

“You get one. Everyone in District 12 is entitled.

“Take mine and give it to Ripper.

“Haymitch…you should come and see them distributed.

“Why? They’re getting them because of you and Katniss. I don’t need to be there.

“You’re our Mentor.”

“Mentor??? Are we going to do that again? Mentor yourself Kid.

“Haymitch….you brought us home. Peeta said. “It’s your victory too.

He ignored the bread Peeta was pushing and opened his bottle. “I have very little to do with it.”

“That’s not true. You got us sponsors, you convinced the Head Gamemaker to allow two Victors. You told us to “stay alive.”

“Peeta…

“Don’t you want to see something good happen here? Don’t you remember your parcel days?

Haymitch snapped. ‘No, I don’t.”

“You didn’t go?”

“I had a death in the family the first month and then after that I just didn’t…..participate.”

“Then you should come with me.” Peeta said.

“Go with your girlfriend.” Haymitch snapped.

Peeta glared at him. “We’re still not speaking.”

“You need to fix that before the Victory Tour.

“There won’t be any cameras today. Katniss is going to the Seam and I’m going to town. Come with me. I’ll buy you liquor.”

“I can afford my own liquor, thank you. I make the same salary as you. Although I should get a raise considering how much you abuse me.”

“I don’t abuse you Haymitch.”

“You invade my privacy, force feed me and now you want to take me to town. Where will the torture end?

“If you come with me today….I won’t come for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Just tomorrow?”

“Do you really hate me coming over here?

Haymitch shrugged. “I’m used to it, kind of like Effie.

“How long has Effie been an Escort?”

“Nine years.

“How long do they usually last?

“Umm. I had one that lasted until I was twenty. After that I had a different one every year until Effie.

“They get promoted to a better district?” Peeta asked.

“No. I issued complaints on all of them.

“Why?”

“Because they annoyed me.”

“Effie doesn’t annoy you?

“Not really. I annoy Effie. Haymitch said. 

“You certainly do.”

He laughed. “She’ll always forgive me though. I was her first crush.”

Peeta laughed. “What?”

“She was ten or eleven the year that I won. He took another swig from his bottle. You can’t buy that kind of devotion even with Victor money. Someone who always sees the “before” not the after no matter how obnoxious you are.

“Come with me today.” Peeta said. “I want to see the parcels handed out.

“I’m not keeping you prisoner, Peeta. Go.”

“I think it will make me happy to see everyone get the food. You should see it too.

“I’m not a happy person Kid.

“No but….you understand. It’s the one good thing they let us have and I can’t believe you never enjoyed it. 

Haymitch sighed. “If I go…you have to come with me tomorrow to the Everdeens for dinner.

“No…..I don’t want to go there.

“I don’t want to see parcels but I’ll do it if you come with me.

“I told you Katniss and I aren’t talking.”

“Well….you’ll have to begin the thaw eventually and if I go over and eat once maybe they’ll stop asking. Katniss finds me repulsive.

“Her mother and Prim have stronger stomachs. I wouldn’t count on it.

He shrugged. “Do you want me to come with you or not?

“Yes.”

“Then those are my conditions.”

“Fine.” I’ll be back at noon to pick you up.” Peeta said.

“You don’t think I can find my way to town.”

“I think you’ll conveniently forget.”


End file.
